The Crippling
by hotwheelsjill
Summary: How did Joe Swanson end up in a wheelchair? How did he & his family adjust? Read more to find out. Rated M for language, adult content, & violence. Chapter 8 up! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1  Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own _Family Guy_; Seth MacFarlane does.

Chapter 1 - Getting Ready

It was five o clock in the morning. Joe and Bonnie Swanson were sound asleep. Suddenly they were awakened by a loud alarm. Joe rolled over and reached for the clock on his wooden night stand. He turned off the alarm. He yawned and stretched. Then he sat up. His wife, who lay next to him, opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Joe.", she said with a yawn.

"Good morning," he replied back.

Bonnie sat up and kissed her husband passionately on the lips. "You go shower and get ready while I make breakfast."

Joe turned and put both of his bare feet flat on the cold wood floor. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked out of his window, which was looking out over the lawn. The window was beside the nightstand. It looked like it was going to be another bleak November day. The leaves on the tree had turned all kinds of different colors: red, orange, gold, and brown were almost all gone. Joe liked the brown leaves the best; they were just so pretty. Joe stretched one more time before finally getting up. He walked across from his side of the bed into the bathroom. Joe shaved, showered, and brushed his teeth. Then he went back into his and Bonnie's room. He saw that Bonnie had laid his uniform out for him, as she did every day. After checking his naked self out in the floor-length mirror, Joe got dressed. The he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bonnie was busy getting breakfast ready. This morning she decided to make bacon, eggs, and toast. Then if Joe was still hungry she had bought his favorite cereal at the super market this week. She also made sure that they had milk. Joe was working a twelve hour shift today, and he might or might not get to eat lunch, so Bonnie wanted to make sure that he was well fed and ready to fight crime. She prepared the big breakfast for her boys, then went upstairs to get Kevin up. She walked into the light blue room and went over to the bed, where Kevin lay, sleeping peacefully. She hated to disturb him, but he had to get up for school. She put her hand on him and gently shook him.

"Kevin, it's six o' clock. It's time to get up for school."

Kevin rolled over and wiped the sleep from his eyes. After stretching and yawning, he sat up.

"Breakfast is ready, so hurry up and get ready."

After she had made sure that Kevin was out of bed, Bonnie went back downstairs to finish Joe's breakfast. She had just sat his plate back down on the table when she heard her husband walking down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his plate sitting at the end of the table. He walked over to his oak wood chair at the end of the matching wood oak table and pulled it out of it's place. He sat down and scooted the chair back up to the table.

"Mmm, it smells fantastic!"

"Thanks, Joe," Bonnie sat down next to her husband.

Kevin came into the room and sat down on the other side of Joe and across from Bonnie. He had just gotten himself a bowl of his favorite cereal and a glass of cold white milk. Bonnie had made Joe some coffee. He liked it black. Bonnie drank some orange juice. She liked coffee, but she just did not want any coffee this morning.

"So you ready for your math test, Kevin?" Joe asked after he swallowed his first bite of toast. He had slathered his toast with butter and strawberry jelly.

"Yeah. I know all of my multiplications," Kevin replied with a mouthful of cereal.

The Swanson family ate their breakfast. Joe ate every bite of his food. Bonnie was a very good cook and she knew just what Joe like.

After breakfast, Bonnie started doing the morning dishes and Kevin went back upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

"I have to get to work," Joe told Bonnie.

Bonnie turned and looked at her husband. She took her hands out of the soapy water and wiped them off on a white dish towel with red flowers on it. "Okay. Have a good day." She walked up to him and straightened his tie. "Mmm, I love a man in uniform!" She cocked her head upward and kissed her husband. She was shorter than Joe. The kiss was long and passionate.

Finally, Joe broke off the kiss, as much as he did not want to. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too." Joe gave Bonnie another kiss, this time it was much quicker.

Joe ran back upstairs one more time to say bye to Kevin. He knocked on Kevin's bathroom door.

"Kevin? I'm leaving."

Kevin opened the bathroom door. He was dressed and his hair was combed. He reached up to his dad.

Joe bent down to Kevin's level and hugged him."

"Bye, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Son. Good luck on your math test."

"Thanks."

"Joe pulled away from his son and gave him a quick dry kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you tonight." He stood up and headed for the stairs."

Kevin followed him to the top of the stairs" "Okay, Dad."

After he brushed his teeth, Kevin went back into his room and got his stuff for school. He took all of his school books, notebooks, and pencils and put them in his book bag. He zipped up the navy blue book bag and slung it other his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2  Normal

Joe arrived to the Providence Police Department. Joe entered the front door. He was immediately approached by one of his coworkers, Officer Oliver Lee. Oliver was white, and had blue eyes and blond hair. He was very slim. He had attended the same university and the same police academy as Joe. They had become good friends.

"Good morning, Joe."

"Good morning, Oliver. How did last night's shift go?"

"Oh, it was fine. It was pretty boring around here last night. Don't tell chief, but I fell asleep at my desk a couple of time."

Joe had to smile. "Okay. I won't tell chief."

Oliver let out a big yawn. He had worked the night shift last night and he was very tired. "I better get home. I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel." He headed for the door that Joe just entered through.

"See you, buddy."

"Bye, Joe."

Joe walked on toward his office. He hoped that today was not too bad, as he did every day. After all, crime was not good. It really annoyed Joe that people broke the law. Especially when people broke what he considered an easy law to follow, such as wearing your seatbelt or not stealing.

"Swanson!"

Joe stopped and turned at the sound of his last name being called out. There was only one person here who called him Swanson: Chief Wayne Davis. He was even bigger than Joe, if you can imagine that! He was a Caucasian male. He kept his head clean shaven all the time. Joe wondered how he kept his head warm at this time of year. He had a brown mustache that was long on both sides and thick bushy brown eyebrows that always looked angry. Joe wanted to be chief someday, but he wanted to be a nicer chief than Wayne. Wayne ran a tight shift. Joe agreed that not putting up with bullshit was important, but he thought that it was just as important to treat people kindly and with care. It's no wonder that this guy didn't have a family. Chief Wayne Davis approached Joe and looked him up and down. Joe always felt intimidated by him. Wayne Davis did not believe is being friends with his fellow officers, or with anyone for that matter. He viewed all humans as inherently bad and with an inherited inclination towards committing crime. "Swanson, you're working the second shift on Christmas Eve next month!"

"Yes, Sir."

Chief Wayne Davis walked swiftly past Joe. Joe groaned. No, the police department was never closed, even on major holidays. And yes, part of being a police man was working major holidays and sucky shifts. But Joe hated working on Christmas Eve, especially the second shift. He would not get home until after 12 (assuming that everything went smoothly that night) and he would still be very tired when Kevin got him and Bonnie up on Christmas morning. Joe went into his office and sat down at his desk. Today was going to be another long day; Joe could tell it already. Joe wondered if he should get his little portable TV out from under his desk and watch it for a while. Sometimes he did that when it was a slow day. But he had to keep it hidden because if Chief Wayne Davis knew about it, he would probably fire Joe. Joe liked to follow the rules, always. But he had to have something to keep him awake on these slow days, or else he might fall asleep and miss anything that does happen. Joe decided not to watch TV but instead decided to catch up on some paper work. Even in police work there was always a lot of paper work that had to get done.

* * *

><p>"Kevin, your bus is here!" Bonnie Swanson yelled up to her eight year old son. Kevin came running downstairs and ran toward the door. He stopped just long enough to kiss his mother.<p>

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye. Have a good day at school. Good luck on your math test," Bonnie told Kevin as she kissed him.

Kevin ran out of the front door, down the wooden steps, up the sidewalk, and climbed into the yellow school bus idling right outside of the Swanson house. As the bus driver closed the door behind him and started driving once again, Kevin took a seat close to the front of the bus. He hated riding in the back of the bus because it got really bumpy back there. Kevin rode to school by himself in silence. It was not that he was not friendly; he was just extremely shy. Today Kevin had on his usual attire of a green sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. It was the most comfortable outfit so he liked it best.

At school, Kevin's teacher entered the brightly colored classroom.

"Good morning, students."

"Good Morning, Miss Applebee." The students all replied at once.

"Please clear everything off of your desks exept a pencil. It's time for the math test."

The kids groaned as they cleared their desks and got out their pencils.

* * *

><p>After her men have left her for the day, Bonnie went upstairs and got ready for the rest of her day. After showering, dressing, and brushing her teeth, Bonnie went back downstairs and finished the morning dishes After the morning dishes were done she had some free time. She went into the flowered wallpaper living room and sat down on the lavender sofa. She reached for the black remote of the wood and glass coffee table on hit the ON button. The black TV came on and the living room was alive with light and sound. Bonnie causally flipped through the channels in search of something on. She settled on a legal drama, Matlock. She sat the remote back on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. Today was going to be a long and boring day until Kevin came home. She did not need to clean the house because it was already very clean. She had cleaned it over the weekend. Bonnie eventually fell asleep on the couch with the TV still on.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening, Bonnie was making lasagna for supper. Kevin was upstairs in his room doing homework, and Joe had not come home from work yet. He should be on his way, though.<p>

Joe walked in just as Bonnie was setting the table. She laid out the white plates with gold rings around them. Bonnie set out three glasses on the table beside the plates. she filled two with cold iced tea and she filled the third glass with ice water. Joe came in and sat down at the head of the table.

Bonnie called up to Kevin to come down to eat. "Kevin dinner is ready! Come down to eat," she called upstairs.

Kevin put his homework away and came downstairs. He entered the kitchen and he sat down beside his father. Bonnie served the lasagna then sat down to across from Kevin and beside Joe.

"So how was your day, Joe?" Bonnie asked her husband as she lifted a small fork full of lasagna to her petite little pink mouth.

"Pretty boring," Joe replied. He turned to Kevin. "How did your math test go?"

"Good. I think I Aced it."

"Very Good! How was the rest of your day?"

"Good."

"Well, my day was boring." Bonnie offered.

The family continued eating and chatting.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Joe went upstairs while Bonnie cleaned up the kitchen.<p>

Kevin asked Bonnie and Joe if he could go to a friend's house since he got his homework all done. They told him yes, so Kevin left for his friend's house.

After Bonnie finished the dishes, she decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Maybe after she got her nightgown on, she and Joe could watch a movie together. She walked up the dark red carpetted stairs. She walked down the long blue paitrd and dark red carpetted hallway toward her's and Joe's master bedroom. Joe was probably still in their shared master bathroom, but that was okay; she could wait. Maybe she could even go in the bathroom while Joe was still in there and watch him get ready for bed. She loved looking at her husband's naked body. It was so muscular; so masculine; so tight! Bonnie approached her bedroom door. It was already opened. Maybe Joe wanted her to see him naked, too. The thought excited her. Well, maybe they could have sex before watching the movie. Or maybe they could have sex while watching an erotic movie. But first they would have to go out and rent or buy an erotic movie. Joe and Bonnie did not like to keep too much erotic movies in the house because they did not want their son to get into them and watch them. Bonnie went into the room. It was dark. It was almost pitch black in the room, except there were several candles lit. They smelled so good; so fragent. But she didn't light these candles, which meant that Joe had. Why would Joe light these beautiful fragment candles, unless...

"Freeze! You are under arrest! Put your hands up!" came a booming voice from the darkness.

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air and turned toward thee sound of the voice.

Joe came out of the darkness and into the semi light where Bonnie could see him. He was pointing in finger at her, as if it was a gun. He still had on his full police uniform. Joe walked right up to Bonnie. "You have the right to remain silent!" he told his wife as he grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. He grabbed his silver handcuffs from his holster with one hand and held Bonnie wrists in the other. He then put the cuffs around Bonnie's wrists and locked them into place using the matching silver handcuffs key. He let go of her wrists and he put the cuff keys back into his pocket. He then grabbed and upper arm and led her to the bathroom, which was also dark except for a few lighted fragent candles. Bonnie noticede that the shower was on, steam coming out of it. Bonnie liked where this was going. Joe took the cuffs keys out of his pocket and undid Bonnie's handcuffs.

"Now, GET NAKED! NOW! HURRY UP!" he screamed at his wife.

Bonnie slowly took of her clothes, teasing Joe. Once Bonnie was naked, Joe pushed her into the shower. He undress then joined her. After showering together, they moved into the bed. While still in each other arms, they fell on the bed together, getting their sheets wet.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! GET SOME! GET SOME! YEAH! SEX! SEX! SEX!" (**Author's note: This quote is taken directly from the Family Guy episode "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air".**)

Bonnie always wondered why Joe had to yell that in her ear during sex. He did it every time. But Bonnie didn't complain.

When Joe and Bonnie were finished, they cuddled in bed. They were both hot, sweaty, and breathing very hard.

"That was wonderful!" Bonnie breathed.

"It sure was. I love you!" He breathed back

"I love you, too, Joe"

They shared another tender kiss. It was another long and passionate one. When they finally broke it off, Joe rolled over and lay down flat right next to Bonnie. He propped himself up with a pillow. Bonnie then sat up a little and rolled toward Joe, so that now her damp brown head was resting against his hard muscular broad chest. She looked up at him. He tilted his head down to her and they made out one more time. When they were finally done, they relaxed and talked.

"I've invited your parents to eat dinner with us on Christmas Eve." Bonnie told her husband.

"Oh, speaking of Christmas Eve, I forgot to tell you: I have to work the second shift on Christmas Eve," Joe responded.

Bonnie sat up and looked at her husband, who remained laying down. "Really?"

"Yeah. But you guys will have fun without me."

"Okay. We will miss you, though" With that, Bonnie lay her head back on Joe's chest. She was very tired. She quickly fell asleep after that. Joe fell asleep soon after his wife did. They slept like that all night long, naked and with Joe's big arms wrapped around his wife.

* * *

><p>The next day, Joe and Oliver were hanging out at their favorite bar. The bar was not much to look at; it was just a small brown wood shack, both inside and outside. Everything was brown and wooden. Even the seats were made from hard brown wood.<p>

"So I have to work on Christmas Eve." Joe told his friend while they were drinking their favorite beer, Pawtucket Patriot Ale.

"That sucks. I had to work it last year and I hated it. But it was worth it because I am off this year. My extended family is coming in from California again. I didn't get to see them last year because, again, I had to work."

"Yeah, I am not looking forward to it. Christmas Eve is usually pretty boring."

"Maybe this year will be different."

Neither of the guys knew just how true Oliver's statement would be.


	3. Chapter 3  Christmas Eve Day

It was finally Christmas Eve. Joe, Bonnie, and Kevin had been busy all month getting ready for tonight and tomorrow. Joe had hung several strings of colored lights on the outside of their big home. The lights were round multi colored balls; in red, green, yellow, and blue. He had hung them everywhere! Lights outlined the entire frame of the two story house. Lights also lined the frames of all of the windows, all first story and second story, and lights lines the front and back doors. Joe also strung lights on the garage, the whole frame of the garage was lit, just like the house. The lights took turns alternating twinkles. Every other like on the strings would either twinkle or not, waiting until the lights next to them had finished twinkling. Bonnie had hung wreaths on the front and back doors. They were big and green with pine needles sticking out everywhere. They both had big red bows on them. Inside of the house, it was really decorated, too. A large Christmas tree stood in the front window. It was a real green spruce tree. Joe and Kevin had gone into the woods just outside of Providence last weekend and chopped it down. Bonnie loved the smell of pine trees in their house. The family had strung colored lights on the tree. They matched the outside lights, they were big round multicolored balls. Again, the lights were green, red, yellow, and blue. Except they were still, they did not twinkle on and off. They had hung all sorts of ornaments. Ornaments that they had acquired over the years. They had big colorful balls, as well as other shapes and sizes. They even had some old antique ornaments that had been passed down to Joe and Bonnie from their families. Kevin had a couple of his own ornaments, too. Joe and Bonnie had also bought ornaments for themselves and for each other. Bonnie loved Christmas! The family also put gold tinsel all over the tree. And on the very top of the tree, was a huge gold stair that lit up. It had gold lights on the front of each point. The lights did not twinkle, they were solid. The tree was absolutely beautiful, and it still smelled divine. On the floor around the tree was a green and red plaid tree skirt. Bonnie had bought it for her's and Joe's first Christmas together as a married couple. There were dozens of presents under the tree. Most of them were for Kevin. There were a few for Joe and Bonnie each. And there were some gifts under the Swanson Christmas tree for other people, like Joe's parents' gifts were under there. They were going to exchange gifts with Joe's parents tonight. Since Joe had to work tonight until midnight, Joe's parents had agreed to come early to exchange the gifts so that Joe did not have to miss out. Bonnie had put up all of the Christmas pictures in the house. The pictures were mostly of Kevin with Santa Clause from the past eight years. And Christmas cards hung on most of the walls. Bonnie always kept all of the Christmas cards that the family received. There were also pictures of Joe and Bonnie at Christmas. And, of coarse, the Christmas family portrait where Joe, Bonnie, and Kevin dress up in their best red and green Christmas clothes and had their family picture taken against a Christmassy backdrop. After dinner, Bonnie was going to the Christmas Eve candle light service at church with her in-laws. She considered herself a Christian, but she rarely attended church. Usually she only attended church on Christmas and Easter. Joe and Kevin went, too. But, of course, Joe would not make it to church this year. That was fine with him. He was a Christian, too, and he didn't really mind church. But sometimes it got boring.

Bonnie got up from bed early on Christmas Eve morning to start dinner preparation. She usually cooked all day for the holidays. Plus, she wanted to make Joe a big holiday lunch since he was going to miss their holiday dinner tonight. Kevin was home from school; his school was on a two week break. So the whole family could eat lunch with Joe. That made Bonnie happy. While Bonnie got up and went downstairs to start cooking, Joe continued sleeping. Today he would sleep in late so that he would be well rested for work tonight. Bonnie liked to sometimes watch Joe sleep if she got up before him, but there was no time for that today. She had to get busy! Bonnie quietly slid out from beneath the sheets. She was as quiet as she could be. She did not want to wake Joe. Joe did not hear her or feel her move and he continued sleeping away. _God, he's cute when he sleeping_, Bonnie thought to herself as she looked at her sleeping husband. Bonnie smiled and sighed a soft contented sigh. She turned away from her sleeping husband and headed downstairs. She walked out of her's and Joe's bedroom door and she turned and, as quietly as she could, she shut the door. It would get noisy downstairs and she did not want it to wake Joe up. He needed his rest for tonight; he needed as much as he could get for tonight. She then turned away from the closed bedroom door and walked down the hall to Kevin's room. She peeked in on him. He was still asleep; he really enjoyed this time off so that he could sleep in a little. Bonnie smiled and walked out of his room, softly closing the door on her way out. Bonnie walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Bonnie let out a big sigh; she had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. She was going to make honey glazed ham, dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, corn, and homemade chicken and noodles. For dessert, she was making fruitcake, gingerbread cookies, and sugar cookies.

Bonnie was busy cooking and making Christmas dinner when she heard motion from upstairs. Joe was up. It was time to start making lunch for him.

Upstairs, Joe was just getting up. While Joe was getting ready, Bonnie went upstairs to wake Kevin up. She went upstairs and walked down the hallway until she got to Kevin's room. She opened his door and went in. She approached Kevin's bed. She gently shook him.

"Kevin, it's time to get up. Lunch will be ready soon."

Kevin groaned from under the sheets. He knew that they were having a special lunch with his dad since he had to work tonight. Slowly, Kevin sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Bonnie went back downstairs while Kevin got ready for the day.

Bonnie sat the table with her finest Christmas dishes; the same dishes that she would be using tonight. She had made Joe exactly what they were having tonight, too. She sat down three white plates on the table. The plates had gold rims and a picture of a big decorated Christmas tree on the face. She also laid out her finest silverware and glasses. While the food finished cooking, Bonnie quickly ran upstairs to get ready. Joe was standing in the bedroom, fully dressed in his police man uniform. He looked so sexy.

Bonnie approached Joe. "You look so handsome." She gave him a quick kiss. "Lunch is almost ready. I'm going to jump into the shower real quick.

And quick it was! Bonnie very quickly took a shower and got dressed. She blow dried and curled her hair. She put on her makeup. Then she went back downstairs. Joe and Kevin were already seated at the table. Bonnie got the now hot food and served her men before serving herself. She sat down and the family started eating.

"Mmmmm, this is really good." Joe commemted with a full mouth. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now maybe tonight you won't get too hungry. I also made you some cookies to take with you."

The family ate the rest of the lunch and talked. Joe was a very lucky man, but little did he know that his luck was about to change.

* * *

><p>Later that same afternoon, Bonnie was finishing some last minute preparations for Christmas Eve when she heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"I'll be right there!" Bonnie yelled toward the door from the dining room.

Bonnie walked out of the dining room and into the living room. She approached her big brown front door. She opened the door, and standing on the front porch were Joe's mom and dad. Joe's father's name was Stan Swanson. He was seventy years old. He had white shin and short salt and pepper hair. Joe's mom's name was Linda Swanson. She was sixty-seven years old. She also had white skin and short curly brown hair.

Bonnie held her arms out toward her in-laws. "Hi, guys!"

Stan entered the house with his arms full of Christmas gifts. He stopped long enough to kiss his daughter-in-law on the mouth. "Hi, Bonnie! Where do you want these gifts?"

Bonnie kissed her father-in-law back. "Hi, Stan. Just put the gifts under the tree."

Stan walked over to the big Christmas tree in the living room and sat the colorful packages down under the tree."

Linda walked in behind Stan. "Hi, Honey!" She exclaimed, hugging Bonnie.

Bonnie hugged her back. "Hi, Linda."

She stepped out of Bonnie's embrace and just looked at her. She then smiled and placed both of her hands on either side of her daughter-in-law's protruding belly. "Oh, you have gotten so big! When are you due?"

"The doctor's not sure. I was pregnant with Kevin for five years, so he said that it could be another long one."

"Well, don't take too long. Stan and I can't wait to have another grandchild to spoil."

After Linda got finished with feeling her stomach, Bonnie went over to the foot of the stairs. "Joe! Kevin! They're here!" She called upstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Joe called down to her.

Bonnie walked away from the stairs and moved to the sofa. She sat down and joinng her in-laws.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Kevin screamed as he raced down the stairs and onto the already over-crowded couch.

"I'll sit over here and give you guys some room." Bonnie said as she got up and motioned to the big lavender armchair that was sitting across from the couch. She moved over there and sat down.

Kevin jumped onto the couch.

His grandparents hugged him tight.

"Hi, Kevin!"

"It's so good to see you."

"What did you bring me!" Kevin wanted to know.

"Kevin!" Bonnie scolded her son. "That's not polite."

Stan laughed. "It's okay, Bonnie." He pointed to the gifts under the Christmas tree. "Over there."

Kevin squealed in delight.

Linda pulled her grandson onto her lap, hugging him.

"Hi, everyone!" came a big booming voice.

Joe walked into the living room, donning his police uniform.

"There he is! There's my handsom son!"

Joe's parents got off of the couch and hugged him.

After everyone finished hugging, Bonnie motioned to the chair next to her. "Sit down over here, Joe. We're about to open presents."

Joe walked over to the empty seat beside Bonnie and sat down. "Already?"

"We want to do it before you have to leave."

Linda sat back down on the couch with Kevin.

Stan passed out all of the gifts, than joined his wife on the couch. "Okay, everyone. Dig in!"

Everyone eagerly tore into their colorful packages. Everyone got many gifts, especially Kevin. His grandparents spoiled him.

An hour later, all of the gifts were finally unwrapped. Everyone thanked each other for the wonderful gifts.

Bonnie got up from her chair. "Dinner is about ready."

Joe looked up at the clock. Noticing that it was almost time for him to leave, he got up from his chair as well. "It looks like it's almost time for me to go."

His parents and Kevin all got up from the couch to hug and kiss Joe goodbye.

Stan was the first to approach Joe. "Bye, Joe." He gave his son a big hug.

"Bye," Joe replied to his father.

Next, Linda hugged Joe tightly. "Bye, Joe. Be safe, you hear?"

"I will." Joe promised his mother.

After saying good-bye and hugging his parents, it was time to hug, kiss, and say good-bye to his wife and son. He got down on one knee in front of his son so that he could be eye-level with Kevin.

Kevin walked into Joe's outstretched arms. "Do you have to go?" He asked his dad sadly.

"I have to go." Joe replied. "But I'll be home tomorrow, so we can spend all of Christmas together: you, me, and Mom." He released his son.

"Okay." Kevin said resignly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Be good tonight."

Kevin smiled. "I will." He gave his dad a big smooch on his lips. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye." Joe replied, kissing his son back.

Joe got up off of the floor and walked over to his wife, who had been watching him. "I have to go now." Joe told Bonnie as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." She whispered as she caressed his face. Joe leaned into her and they shared a tender and passionate kiss. At that moment, Joe felt like they were the only two people in the room. The kiss was long and sweet, with plenty of tongue. Bonnie's kiss tasted like gingerbread.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bonnie broke off the kiss and looked Joe in the eyes. "Be careful, Joe."

"I will." He promised his wife. "I love you."

"I love you."

Joe pulled away from Bonnie, turned, and walked to the front door. At the front door, he turned one more time toward his family and waved. "Bye, everyone! I love you."

"We love you." They all responded.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Then Joe turned back toward the front door. He grabbed his winter coat that was hanging on the brass coat tree that stood right beside the door. His coat was a very nice black winter coat that Bonnie had gotten for him last Christmas. He slid the coat onto his slender body. Joe checked his pants pocket one more time to make sure that the gold key which operated his police car was there; and it was. Without another word, Joe opened the front door and stepped out into the cold Christmas Eve night. He shut the front door behind him as his family watched him leave in silence.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Eve

This chapter is short & sweet. I almost merged this with the next chapter, but I wanted to build the suspense. :)

* * *

><p>Joe walked across his dark wooden front porch and down the three dark wooden steps in front of the porch. As he stepped off of the last step and onto the concrete sidewalk directly below the step, it began to snow. Joe looked up at the sky as big huge snowflakes fell around him and on him. Joe smiled. It would be a white Christmas after all. Too bad he didn't have time to stand out here and enjoy it. Joe had to get to work. Joe continued walking toward his police car as huge flakes pelted him. He continued walking until he reached his police car. It was a nice police car. It was white (like the snow) and black. It was black on both ends of the car, and white in the middle. The front and back bumpers were also white. A gold round insignia donned the white front doors with the name of it's station on it: Providence Police Department. All four doors were white. The roof of the car was also white and it donned a bright red and blue revolving police light. Joe grabbed the the rectangular black door handle. It was freezing cold! Joe slid into his car and behind the black round steering wheel. His whole interior was black. The seats were leather. Joe like the leather seats; they were comfortable to sit in. But they got really really burning hot in the summer! His car was equipped with everything that a police officer needed to carry out his duties while on the road: a police radio, a walkie talkie (just like the one he wore with his uniform), a GPS, a clock, buttons to control the spinning red and blue light that was on top of the car, and a car phone. Joe shut his door. He put on his seatbelt. Then He put the gold key into the ignition and turned it. The car started. Joe put his foot on the gas pedal. He then raised his right arm and placed it over the back of the passenger seat next to him and turned his body that way just enough to look out behind him. The coast was clear behind him. So Joe put the gear in reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway, still looking back behind him. Joe got onto the street, then turned around in his seat and he shifted his gear to Drive. With Both of his hands on the wheel now, Joe drove away from his house and toward to police station. Traffic was not too bad right now, probably because of the snow.<p>

Joe arrived to the police station. He parked in his usual parking spot toward the front of the parking lot and put his car in Park. Joe turned the key in the ignition and took it out from the ignition. The car's engine shut off. Joe put the key into his pocket, then opened his door and stepped out into the frigid night air. Joe could see his own breathe when he breathed. Joe shut his door and locked the car. Then he slid the car's key into his pocket. He turned away from his car and walked to the big building. He walked up to the door, opened it, and slid inside. He shut the door behind him. It was very quiet at the police station tonight. Joe walked back to his office. He took off his coat and hung it on a nearby wooden coat tree. Joe went into the little kitchen and made himself some coffee. Hopefully tonight would remain quiet and he could relax. After his coffee was ready, Joe poured himself a cup. He didn't add anything to it because he liked his coffee black. With his mug of hot steamy coffee in his hand, Joe walked back to his office. His office, like the rest of the building, had white walls and white tile floor. It was very bland; very boring. Joe walked to his wood desk. It was always so neat. Joe walked to his wood swivel chair that sat behind his desk and sat down. Yep, tonight was going to be a long, boring, lonely night. Joe sighed to himself, then took a long hot sip of coffee. After he took a drink, Joe sat his mug down on his desk. He slid his chair to the big window that was behind him. He looked through a slit in the big blue vertical blinds at the falling snow outside. It was snowing hard now. The ground was covered in snow! It was beautiful, but Joe sure didn't want to drive in it. Now he really hoped that he did not get called out tonight. Hopefully the snow will have stopped by midnight, which was when his shift ended. As he watched the snow fall outside and cover everything, he wondered what his family was doing right now.

* * *

><p>As soon as Joe left the house, Bonnie and her family sat down to eat. Stan said grace, then they dug into the large banquet that Bonnie had laid out on the table in front of them.<p>

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Bonnie, this is absolutely delicious!" her mother-in-law complimented her daughter-in-law between bites.

"Thank you."

The family continued to eat and talk. Bonnie always loved it when family was over for a visit. They had such a good time together. They laughed and talked and just had an all around good time.

After dinner, Bonnie and Linda cleared and cleaned the table. They loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Then Bonnie placed the dirty pots and pans into the sink. She would do the dishes later. Right now, they had to get ready for church. Everyone put their heavy winter coats on. Stan went outside to start the car and let it warm up. Within ten minutes, the family was piled into the car and Stan drove off to the church.

When they arrived, Stan parked the car and everyone got out. The church was a big cathedral-type building. The family entered the church. It was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. The family walked to the main room. They sat in a wooden pew in the center of the room, not too close and not too far.

* * *

><p>After the service was over, the family got up and talked with some of the other guests.<p>

Bonnie noticed the clock on a nearby wall. It was almost midnight. Joe got off work at midnight and he would be home by twelve thirty. Bonnie found Stan. He was talking to another visitor. "Stan, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it is almost midnight. Joe will be home soon, and I want to be there when he does come home."

"Okay."

Stan said goodbye to his friends, then got together the rest of the family. Everyone went outside and piled into Stan's old beat-up green and wood station wagon. It looked a lot like the Brady Bunch's station wagon. They made it home just before midnight. The family entered Bonnie's living room and sat down to relax. Bonnie went into the kitchen and poured glasses of Champaign for all of the adults, and soda for Kevin (hey, it was Christmas). She took the glasses in to her family in the living room. One drink, then Joe's parents would leave. They would stay until Joe got home so that they could see him one more time and make sure that he got home safely. No one realized that tonight, he would not.


	5. Chapter 5  The Fall

Joe sat at his desk watching A Christmas Story on his portable TV and eating the cookies that Bonnie had made him. Since the chief wasn't around tonight, it was okay. It had been a slow night. Joe had not been called out once. It was almost midnight; almost time to go home to his waiting family. He wondered if his parents would still be there. His all-time favorite Christmas show was A Christmas Story and tonight and tomorrow it was on for twenty-four hours! Joe's favorite part was when Raphie said "Oh fuuuuuuuuuuudge." He laughed and laughed at that part. Suddenly a report came on the radio.

"Calling all units. There is a robbery happening at Lucky's Orphanage."

Joe responded. "This is Officer Swanson reporting. I'm on my way."

Joe turned off his TV and hid it back under his desk. He walked out of his office, shut the door behind him, and headed outside. He didn't even bother putting his coat on. He had to hurry! He walked out of the police station, again closing the door behind him. He walked over to his police car. He took the gold key out of his pocket. He stuck it on the lock and gave it a turn. When the door was unlocked, Joe removed the key from the lock. He opened the driver's side door and slid into his seat. He shut the door and locked it. He put on his seat belt. Then he put his key into the ignition and turned it. The car started. Joe put his foot on the gas pedal. He turned on the light and siren. He then raised his right arm and placed it over the back of the passenger seat next to him and turned his body that way just enough to look out behind him. The coast was clear behind him. So Joe put the gear in Reverse and slowly backed out of the parking lot, still looking back behind him. Joe got onto the street, then turned around in his seat and he shifted his gear to Drive. With both of his hands on the wheel now, Joe left the police station and headed toward Lucky's Orphanage. Hopefully this would not take too long. After investigating this robbery, it would be time to go home. Joe couldn't wait! By now the snow had stopped falling, and everything was covered with the cold white fluffy stuff. The sky was totally clear and there was a full moon out tonight. It was so big and so beautiful!

(**Author's note: Taken directly from "A Hero Sits Next Door".**)

Joe arrived at the orphanage. He parked right in front of the sidewalk that led up to the first building's front door. The orphanage was actually three big brick buildings. The first two building were sitting horizontally while the third building sat vertically. They were three stories high. The windows and front door were brown. On all of the building's there were seven windows, three windows on the first two floors (except on the first building, there were two windows and a door on the front first floor) and one single window on the third floor. On the sides of the buildings there were ten windows, five on the first and second floor. All of the windows has yellow light coming from them. Did these kids stay up all night? Joe had to wonder. The place was surrounded by pine trees. There were also two leafless trees in front of the first buildings entrance, one on each side of the sidewalk. Everything here was also covered in snow! Joe shut off the engine, took off his seatbelt, and got out of the car. He locked it and put the key in his pocket. Joe ran to the other side of his car and past it. He ran past a square green sign that was sitting in front of the left leafless tree. In big yellow letter in all capital letters it said "LUCKY'S ORPHANAGE". Below that, in smaller black letters, again all capital letters it said "NO ONE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE". He ran to the back of the first building and looked around. There was nobody around. Joe looked up, and he suddenly saw a shadowy figure. It looked like he had just come up the chimney. And he had a very large bag with him, probably full of the stolen presents. Joe found a silver metal latter and propped it up on the side of the building. He climbed up of it, once rung at a time. The perp's back was to him. Joe got on the snow covered roof and snuck up on him. He walked to the very top of the roof. When he got close enough to the perp, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the perp's head. He clicked the safety off and put his finger on the trigger.

"Reach for the sky, Dirt Bag!" Joe yelled at the perp.

The perp turned around and raised his hands over his head, clearly surprised. In all of his years being a cop, Joe had seen a lot of weird guys. But this was the weirdest! He was green and covered in fur, like an animal. He had big yellow eyes. He was wearing a Santa Clause coat and hat. He looked like the Grinch from the classic Christmas cartoon Dr. Suse's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. But despite the perp's unusual appearance, Joe was unfazed.

"All right Pal, you've stolen your last Christmas!"

The perp acted fast! He kicked the gun right out of Joe's hands, sending it flying to the ground. Joe grunted. _Fuck! _thought Joe. Now I'm going to have to fight him. He ducked to avoid the perp kicking him in the face, but when he rose the perp punched him in the face, sending Joe flying backwards. He landed on the back, still on the roof. While still down, Joe kicked the perp, sending him backwards. Joe jumped up on his feet and raised his hands, ready for a fight. Wow, the moon was huge and bright from up on the roof. Too bad Joe didn't get time to look at it. Joe tried to punch the perp in the face, but he ducked and avoided the punch. The perp tried to kick Joe in the legs, but Joe jumped and avoided the attack. He kicked the perp. Joe tried to punch the perp again, but again he missed. The perp punched Joe in the face. Joe took this opportunity and grabbed the perp by the arm. Turning around, he threw the perp over his shoulder and onto the roof. The green perp slid to the other side of the roof. He got up. He and Joe ran towards each other, meeting in the center. Joe punched him the the face. He punched Joe in the face. Joe grabbed the perp and threw him again. But this time the perp remained standing. He kicked Joe in the face a couple of time, snapping Joe's head back. Joe jumped onto the perp. The perp fell on his back. Joe punched him in the face repeatedly. The perp then sat up and butted Joe in the forehead with his forehead. Joe fell on his back. Joe's hat fell off. The perp got up and ran to his waiting bag. He grabbed the bag and got ready to leave. Joe sat up and rubbed the side of his head. Upon seeing the perp with the bag, Joe got on his knees and grabbed the multi-colored lights that decorated this roof. Joe lassoed the string of lights and threw the lasso at the perp. The lasso caught the perp's ankle and he tripped, dropping the bag of gifts. Joe grabbed the bag and ran toward the latter that was still waiting on him. Joe didn't notice the single roller skate that fell out of the bag and landed right next to the perp.

The perp turned to his side and grabbed the skate. He looked at Joe. He had one last shot. "You think you have won, you think all is well, but kiss my green ass, I shall see you in hell!" With that, he threw the skate at Joe.

Joe's back was turned to the perp, so he didn't see what was about to happen. The skate landed right under Joe's foot. Joe lost balance, and Joe screamed as he struggled to regain his balance. Joe slid to the edge of the roof, right beside the latter. He did a little backwards flip, Joe skated off of the edge of the roof. He let go of the bag, sending the toys and gifts flying out of the bag.

As Joe was falling to what he was certain was his immanent death, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

* * *

><p>A little boy with brown hair was standing in up in a school classroom. The teacher had just asked the kids what they wanted to be when they grow up. It was little Joe's turn to answer. He was standing up beside his desk.<p>

"I want to be a policeman!" said little Joe.

* * *

><p>An older Joe stood in line on a stage. The gymnasium was full of people applauding as individuals were called to the center of the stage. Everyone lining up on stage were wearing long black gowns and square black caps with black tassels. Pomp and Circumstance was playing. Joe was standing in front of the line now.<p>

"Joseph Swanson"

A smiling Joe walked to the center of the stage. He stopped in front on a white-haired elderly man. The elderly man held a packet out to Joe and extended his hand to Joe. Joe took the packet and shoot the man's hand. He and the man smiled and looked off of the stage, where their picture was shot. Joe let go of th man's hand and walked to the other end of the stage.

* * *

><p>A young adult Joe was at a party with some friends. He sported longer hair. He was talking when suddenly something else caught his attention: the most beautiful woman in the world! Her curly brown h was up in a side ponytail, which hung down to her chest. She wore a short blue dress, blue high heals, blue pearl earrings, and a long blue beaded necklace. She wore pink lipstick, pink blush, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and blue nail polish. She saw him staring at her and smiled. She had the most beautiful smile. Young Joe walked up to young Bonnie and started talking. They instantly clicked. Three hours later, they had sex on the nearby beach. From that moment on, they were always together.<p>

* * *

><p>A beaming Joe was standing at the front of a church. He had cut off his long hair and he was wearing a tux. A minister was standing beside him, along with a few of his friends. The church was beautifully decorated in white. A long white rug went down the middle of the aisle. All of Joe's family and friends sat in the pews in front of him, along with Bonnie's family and friends. Everyone was beaming; several were crying with tears of happiness. Suddenly, a familiar tune began to play on the piano: the Wedding March. Everyone stood up and turned toward the entrance of the church. Joe looked on with excited anticipation. The double doors were opened and there, like an angel, was Bonnie wearing a big white dress. She had a long white veil and her hair was worn down, curled. She held a bouquet of the most beautiful roses. She was beaming! Beside her, with his arm looped around her arm, was an older man: her father. He was wearing a black tux. He was smiling, but he also looked sad. He and Bonnie made their way slowly towards Joe as the March played. As she got closer, a small bump around her stomach had appeared under her dress. She was pregnant. Whoever thought that their first time having sex would result in this. At first, Bonnie's parents had been furious! But as time went on, they got over it, forgave Joe, and offered the happy couple their blessing. Bonnie and her father stopped in front of Joe and the music stopped. Everyone sat back down.<p>

The minister stepped forward. "Who here gives this woman away?"

"I do. "whispered Bonnie's father emotionally. He turned to his daughter, kissed her, then went and sat down with his wife in the front pew.

Joe took Bonnie's hand and walked up to the minister.

The minister opened his Bible. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 says 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.' (New International Version) If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace"

No one spoke up.

"Joe and Bonnie, turn and face each other."

Bonnie turned to her maid of honor and gave her bouquet. Joe and Bonnie turned towards each other and took each others' hands.

The minister turned to Joe. "Do you, Joe, take Bonnie to be your lawful wedding wife? To love her and comfort her from this day forward? For rich or for poor? For better or worse? In sickness or in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"YEAH! YEAH! GET SOME!"

A few people in the congregation laughed. Bonnie and the minister also chuckled.

The minister then turned to Bonnie. "And do you, Bonnie, take Joe to be your lawful wedding husband? To love him and comfort him from this day forward? For rich or for poor? For better or worse? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Please take out your rings."

Joe and Bonnie both turned and got their rings from the person behind them. The rings were just flat golden bands. They turned towards each other once again.

The minister turned to Joe. "Joe, repeat after me: With this ring, I dewed."

"With this ring, I DEWED!" Again, there was some laughter. Joe placed his ring on Bonnie's ring finger.

The minister then turned to Bonnie, who was now tearful. "Bonnie, repeat after me: With this ring, I dewed."

"With this ring, I dewed." Bonnie placed her ring on Joe's ring finger.

The minister faced the congregation. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Joe, you may kiss your bride."

Joe smiled at his bride. Bonnie smiled, too. Joe pulled Bonnie closer to his, wrapped his arms around her growing waist, dipped her backwards, and gave her a passionate kiss. The congregation erupted in applause. The kiss went on and on. Several people kept checking their watches. Was this kiss ever going to stop?

Finally, the minister cut in. "Alright, Joe. Save some for the honeymoon."

Joe broke off the kiss and stood Bonnie back up. He blushed. Everyone laughed. Now holding hands, Bonnie and Joe turned to the congregation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Swanson!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. The Wedding March started playing again. Hand in hand, Joe and Bonnie walked off of the alter, down the aisle, and out of the church. Ready to start a new life together.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was in the hospital. She was laying in a hospital bed, Joe sitting beside her and holding her hand. It had been a few years after their wedding. By now, Bonnie's stomach was huge! Her feet were up on stirrups. A doctor was sitting at the end of her bed, looking between her legs. Bonnie was screaming out in pain.<p>

"Okay, Mrs. Swanson. Just a little more. Push!"

Bonnie pushed as hard as she could. She screamed and cried out in pain. Joe tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Suddenly, they heard a baby cry.

"Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson! It's a boy!"

Bonnie laid back on her pillow, exhausted. She started crying, only now they were tears of happiness.

Joe leaned down and kissed his wife. "You did it!"

"Thank you, Joe."

A nurse brought the baby, now cleaned up and wrapped in a baby blue blanket, to Bonnie. She put the baby in Bonnie's arms.

"Oh Joe, isn't he beautiful?" She gushed through her tears.

"He's perfect."

* * *

><p>Seven years after having her first son, Bonnie began to get sick. She was throwing up every morning. Concerned, she scheduled an appointment with her doctor. Joe had to work a twelve hour shift that day, so she went alone. That evening, when Joe got home for work, Bonnie was waiting for him on the couch.<p>

Joe went over to the couch and kissed his wife. "Hi, Honey! What did the doctor say?"

Bonnie stood up and beamed at him. She held her stomach. "Joe, I'm pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD!" Joe wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her. He was so excited that he lifted her feet off of the ground and spun around with her. They stopped spinning and he kissed her. He then put her down.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm so happy."

* * *

><p>Back to the present, Joe landed face first on the ground. His legs twisted. The gifts fell in the snow, surrounding him. The kids at the orphanage had come outside to see what all the commotion outside was. They surrounded the fallen officer, looking at him curiously. Joe took a deep heaving breath and raised his head. He was alive. His head hurt from the impact of the fall. He looked up at one boy.<p>

"Are you Timmy?" he asked through clinched teeth.

The boy standing beside him nodded. He was white and had blond hair and a big round nose and a big round chin. He wore light blue footy pajamas.

Joe grabbed a nearby package. It was wrapped in light blue with a pink bow on top. The tag read "To: Timmy". Joe looked at the package, then back up at Timmy. He held the package up toward Timmy. He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Timmy."

Timmy took the wrapped gift from Joe's hands. His hands were ice cold! The kids grabbed the other packages and ran back inside, seemingly not caring that a man just fell off the roof.

Joe's groaned. His teeth started to chatter. So cold! His whole body hurt...except his legs. They didn't even feel cold. They were just...numb. Joe needed to get up, find his hat and gun, and head back to the station. Joe tried to roll over. He screamed in pain. So he tried to push himself up. More pain shot through him. He also noticed that his legs weren't moving. Joe turned his head. His neck and head hurt so much that Joe could barely keep his head up. But he did get a glimpse of his legs. They were twisted the wrong way. The position they were in looked unnatural, painful. So why didn't Joe feel any pain down there? Joe concentrated on moving his legs. Nothing. Joe tried using his hands to move his legs. No luck; he couldn't reach them without getting up. His body felt like it was on fire! The pain was becoming too much. Joe was on the edge of unconsciousness. He laid his head back in the snow, moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>"Attention all units! There is an officer down at Lucky's Orphanage!"<p>

Oliver had just got to the police station for his night shift when the call came in.

"This is Officer Lee. I'm on my way."

Oliver grabbed his keys and ran back outside. He knew that the last officer on duty was Joe, so he already knew that Joe was hurt. But the question was: how badly? Oliver hoped that Joe wasn't hurt too badly. Oliver unlocked his car door and opened it. He got in the driver's seat and closed the car door. He buckled his seat belt, put the key in the ignition, and started the car. Her turned on the car's siren and lights, then sped off to Lucky's Orphanage.

When he arrived to Lucky's Orphanage, Oliver saw Joe's car parked right in front of the entrance. He parked his car directly behind Joe's car. He then turned off the engine, put his key in his pocket, and unbuckled his seat belt. He then opened his car door and got out of the car. He shut his car door, locked it, then put the key back in his pocket. Oliver ran to the other side of his car, and there, laying motionless face down in the snow, was the fallen cop. Joe. Oliver raced over to by Joe's side. He got down on the snowy ground.

"Joe. Joe, buddy." He gently shook his friend.

Finally, Joe slowly raised his head and turned it slowly towards Oliver. Oliver could see that Joe was in a lot of pain. Joe actually looked like he might pass out any minute.

"Joe, what happened?"

"Fell...offf...roof...body hurts...can't...move...my legs."

Suddenly, Joe's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his head fell back down in the snow.

Oliver quickly grabbed Joe's head and lifted it out of the snow. His skin already felt ice cold, and Oliver didn't want Joe to suffer from hyperthermia. "Joe. Joe! Wake up!"

But Joe did not respond.

Oliver got out his walkie talkie. He spoke into it. "I need an ambulance at Lucky's Orphanage! We have an injured officer! Now!" He put his walkie talkie away. He then looked back down at his best friend. He could feel a lump rising in his throat. "Don't worry, Buddy. You're going to be okay"

Just then, Joe let out a little groan. He didn't open his eyes, but at least he made a sound. This offered Oliver some hope. Joe was shaking from the cold. Oliver still had his coat on. He took it and placed it over his friend. He sat in the snow with Joe, holding his head. Together they waited on the ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6  There's Been An Accident

Within a few more minutes, an ambulance arrived to the scene of the accident. Two paramedics got out of the back of the vehicle. They quickly spotted the hurt man. They quickly approached him, rolling a gurney with them. When they got to him, one of the medics grabbed Joe's arm and wrapped a blood pressure cup around it. It squeezed Joe's arm tightly. The other medic took a small flashlight. He pried them open and shone the light in them.

As the paramedics were preparing to lift Joe up onto the gurney, one of them looked at Oliver. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"He fell off of the roof while investigating a robbery. He's hurt and he can't move his legs."

"Sir! Can you hear us?"

By now, Joe was starting to regain consciousness. He groaned and groggily lifted his head out of the snow. He was tired. And so cold! He looked up at the medics.

"What's his name?" One of the medics asked Oliver.

"Joe Swanson."

"Mr. Swanson, can you tell us what happened?"

"Fell...off...the roof." Joe replied weakly. He was still in agonizing pain.

The medics looked at Joe's legs. They were still twisted.

They turned back to Joe. "Mr. Swanson, can you move your legs?"

"No."

"Okay, Mr. Swanson. Just hold on. We're going to take you to the hospital. We need to roll you over." The two medics put a backboard on the ground beside Joe. The two medics then bent down and grabbed Joe. They counted to three, than slowly rolled Joe over on his back onto the backboard.

Joe screamed out in pain.

One paramedic then covered Joe with heated blankets. The paramedics then put a mask over Joe's nose and mouth. Oxygen came out of that mask. They put a hard, immoveable collar around his neck and strapped his body down on the board. The paramedics then counted to three and lifted the backboard onto the gurney. They then wheeled the gurney to the waiting ambulance vehicle. They lifted the gurney into the ambulance and collapsed the wheels. Then both paramedics jumped in beside the gurney and closed the back double doors. The driver of the ambulance then turned on the lights and siren, and sped off to the hospital.

While driving, he grabbed a little handheld & spoke into it. "We are on our way. We have a fallen police officer with us."

A voice came over the mic. "Roger that."

The medics worked quickly. Joe was in so much pain. It had actually gotten worse when the medics rolled him over.

One of the paramedics started feeling Joe's hands for a vein. "I found one."

The paramedic got the IV ready and prepped Joe's hand for the needle. He cleaned the spot with an alcoholic wipe. He then carefully slid the needle into Joe's vein. Joe groaned; he hated needles. The paramedic then taped the IV into place.

"It's okay, Mr. Swanson. We got the needle in." The paramedic taped up Joe's IV to his hand.

Joe desperately wanted something to take away his pain. But he didn't get anything. The paramedics had seen this sort of thing before, and they knew that the ER staff would need Joe to be awake for them.

Oliver was following in his car. He was on duty now, but he had to make sure that Joe was going to be alright. After all, Joe was his best friend. He couldn't imagine something bad happening to a nice guy like Joe.

After several more minutes, the ambulance finally arrived at Rhode Island Hospital. It was a huge brink building. Oliver arrived alongside the ambulance. He took the nearest parking space to the emergency room. He got out of his car, locked it, then ran to the ambulance. As he got there, the back doors opened and the paramedics lifted Joe out of the vehicle. Joe was now covered up to his neck in blankets. He was still shivering, though.

The medics shut the back doors of the ambulance, then they wheeled Joe into the emergency room. One man pushed the gurney from the back while the other man pulled the gurney from the front. They walked up to a big sliding glass door. The door opened automatically. Once they were inside, the doors closed automatically. Oliver watched as his friend was wheeled inside. He continue to stand there and watch until Joe's gurney disappeared into the big room. Then Oliver turned and walked until he found the main entrance to the hospital. Again, big sliding glass door. The doors opened automatically. Oliver walked in. Once he was inside, the doors closed automatically. Right in front of him was an information desk. Oliver had only been to this hospital one time, and he had never been to this hospital's emergency section.

Oliver approached the desk. "Excuse me?"

The young red-haired woman sitting behind the desk looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Where is the emergency department?"

"Go that way," she pointed to her left. "...down the hall, then turn a right. Go through the big wooden double doors. And you will be in the waiting area of the emergency department."

"Is there a phone there?"

"Yes, a pay phone."

"Thank you."

As Oliver turned and walked away, the women yelled "Merry Christmas" to him. Oliver ignored her and continued to walk on. This Christmas was not turning out to be very merry. It was bad enough that he had to work tonight (no cop wants to work on Christmas), but now his best friend and fellow police officer was hurt. Pretty badly, from what Oliver could tell.

Oliver finally burst through the wooden double doors and into the emergency department's waiting room. A receptionist sat in a window on the far end of the room across from the double doors that he had just come through. And in the far corner, there was another wooden door that said in big bold red letters EMERGENCY ROOM. Oliver looked around until he found the pay phones, which were located on the right corner beside the double doors that he had just come through. He walked over to them. It was a good thing he always carried a little bit of money with him. Who would have ever thought that he would need change for a pay phone tonight. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. He took out some change and deposited it into the phone. After he had paid, Oliver dialed the phone number to Joe's house. He knew that it was really late into the night, and Joe's family was probably in bed, sound asleep. The line started ringing. _Please still be up_, Oliver pled silently.

* * *

><p>Joe's parents had just left. It was really late. Joe was not home yet, but his parents were tired. They'd see their son again soon. Kevin had already fallen asleep in a chair.<p>

Bonnie really wasn't worried. This wasn't the first time that Joe was running late. _He's probably finishing up investigating a crime_, she assured herself.

The phone started ringing.

_I bet that's Joe now calling to tell me that he's on his way home_, Bonnie assumed as she reached for the phone. She answered the phone. "Hello...Hi, Oliver. Merry Christmas...Joe's not...Wait, what?...Oh my God!...I'll be right there!" Bonnie hung up the phone. She was extremely pale and she looked like she was going to be sick. Bonnie went over the sofa and roused Kevin awake. "Kevin, Sweetheart. Wake up."

Kevin opened his eyes. He yawned and stretch out his arms. He finally sat up. "Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They already left. Listen, I need to take you over the the neighbor's house. I have to go get Daddy." Bonnie didn't want to tell her son about Joe's accident until she knew how serious it was.

"Can I go, too?"

"No, Kevin. But I'll come get you when we get home."

Kevin got up and got his coat. He put it on and followed his mother outside. Bonnie and Kevin walked next door. Bonnie rang the doorbell. She hated to disturb the neighbors tonight of all nights, but she had nothing else to do with Kevin.

A blond woman answered the door. "Bonnie? Merry Christmas!"

Bonnie ignored the greeting. "I need you to watch Kevin. It's an emergency."

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"I'll explain later. Thanks." Bonnie turned to Kevin. "Be good for Tonya and her family. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Without another word, Bonnie turned and walked away. Bonnie had called a cab before leaving her house. She was too big to get behind the wheel. The cab sat in front of her house, waiting. Bonnie got into the back seat. "Rhode Island Hospital. Fast!" As the cab sped away, tears started running down her cheeks. Was Joe going to be okay? Was he already...d...de...? She couldn't bear that thought! As they continued down the road, she started to cry harder. This was a day that she hoped would never come.


	7. Chapter 7  Paralyzed

Bonnie finally arrived at Rhode Island Hospital. Unlike Oliver, she had been there before; she had even been to the emergency department before. She had Kevin here, then she was here when both of Joe's grandparents were sick. So Bonnie knew where she was going. She entered the hospital and turned down the hall for the emergency department. When she got to the double doors, she stopped. She had to compose herself before she walked in there and faced Oliver. After a couple of minutes, Bonnie burst through the double doors and into the emergency department waiting room. She quickly spotted Oliver sitting in a chair in the far right corner.

"Oliver?"

She walked up to Oliver. Oliver stood up. He looked almost as upset as she was. They hugged. They stood still for a few moments, just holding each other. Bonnie sobbed into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver didn't sob, but he could not stop the silent tears that were coming down his cheek. Finally, Oliver pulled back. He usually did not show so much emotion. But Joe was his best friend as well as a fellow officer. Bonnie understood.

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked through her tears.

"He fell off of the roof at Lucky's Orphanage. He was investigating a robbery, and it turned out that the perp was on the roof. I found this beside his foot." Oliver held a roller skate out to Bonnie. "The perp must have thrown it under Joe's foot. Joe apparently did not see it until it was too late."

"How is he?"

"I don't know how he is now. But it looked like he was hurt pretty badly. He was in a lot of pain. And he couldn't move his legs. That's all I know. And I hate to run, but I have just gotten called out on duty. The paramedics said that you can go back and see Joe."

"Thanks, Oliver."

Oliver gave Bonnie another hug, and then started to leave. Suddenly, he turned back to Bonnie. "Wait. One more thing." Oliver held Joe's hat out to Bonnie. "I found his hat several feet from him.

Bonnie put her hand over her mouth and let out a little cry, overcome by emotion. After a moment, she took the hat. "Thank you." She held it up to her face. It still smelled like Joe, like his shampoo.

Oliver embraced Bonnie one more time. "He's going to be fine. Joe's tough." But even as Oliver said it, he had doubts. He let go of Bonnie and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Oliver was getting a hold of Bonnie, Joe was being wheeled into the emergency room. The paramedics pushed him through big glass automatic doors and down a hall. The room was painted white with white floors. By this time, Joe was still conscious but he had become disoriented. He felt like he was in a dream. Everything sounded so far away, like he was in a tunnel. The bright lights made his head throb. A few nurses saw the paramedics wheel someone in and they approached them.<p>

"We have a police officer here. His name is Joe Swanson. He fell off of a roof."

The paramedics moved aside as one of the nurses approached the head of the gurney. She looked down at the patient.

"Thanks, guys. We'll take good care of him."

The nurses continued to wheel Joe through the emergency room.

"One of you page Dr. Edwards." One of the nurse demanded her team.

One of the nurse went to her desk and made the announcement over an intercom. "Dr. Edward, you are needed in emergency. Dr. Edwards to emergency stat!"

The other nurses wheeled Joe to a small room. It looked exactly like the rest of the emergency unit, only there was a bed and a ton of medical equipment. The nurses wheeled the gurney beside the bed. They parked the gurney and put on the brake at it's bottom. The nurses and paramedics surrounded Joe.

"Okay, guys. At the count of three let's lift him to the bed. One...Two...Three!" They started lifting. "Nice and easy now."

Joe groaned out in pain as the medical team lifted him to the bed. After he was laid down on the bed, the paramedics unstrapped him from the backboard and removed the collar, then they slowly slip the backboard out of under his back. This hurt Joe even more, and he screamed out in pain. The paramedics got their board, than left the emergency room.

* * *

><p>Out in the waiting room, Bonnie took a long deep breath. She needed to compose herself; she couldn't let Joe see her like this. Tonight, she had to be the strong one.<p>

Bonnie approached the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me."

The receptionist looked up.

"My husband was just brought in. His name's Joe Swanson."

The receptionist looked at her clipboard. "Ahh yes, here he is. Joe Swanson." He gave Bonnie directions to him.

"Thank you so much."

She bolted through the door before the receptionist even had time to say "You're welcome" or "Merry Christmas!" But Bonnie had to get to her husband. He needed her right now. He was probably all alone and scared. She walked in the emergency room. She walked past several smaller rooms and cubicles with curtains. So far she didn't find Joe. But as she looked in another smaller room, she could not help but to notice an amusing situation. A man was laying on a bed on his stomach. His pants and underwear were off, his ass facing Bonnie. He had short black hair that was parted in the middle. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with yellow flowers on it. His pants, which were laying in the floor, were a bluish green. On top of his pants lay a pair of lepord print Speedos. He wore brown shoes. A medical team surrounded his ass.

"I don't know, guys. It just got stuck up there. Giggity. Giggity. Giggity.

A female doctor put a pair of latex gloves on and approached the man's ass. "Okay, Mr. Quagmire. Just hold still."

Bonnie turned away. She did not want to watch was was happening next. But as she walked on by, she heard the man yell an "Oh! Ah Right!"

She couldn't help but smile a little. It served that guy right for shoving something up his ass!"

She passed a couple of more smaller rooms, all of them empty. It was actually a slow night tonight. Finally, Bonnie found Joe. He was laying in a bed, still wearing his police uniform. He looked pretty banged up. His legs were still in an unnatural position. An IV was in his hand. His eyes were closed.

Bonnie could not help herself. "Joe!" She ran to her husband and threw herself on him. She gave him a big hug. "Oh, Joe. Thank God!"

She pulled back. Joe slowly opened his eyes. Bonnie's face came into view.

"Bo...Bonnie?" Joe said weakly.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here now."

She pulled up a metal chair beside Joe's bed and sat down. Joe closed his eyes again. He felt awful! Bonnie took his hand into hers and just held it.

Suddenly, a nurse appeared. She approached Bonnie. "Who are you?"

"I'm Joe's wife." Bonnie replied.

The nurse held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Swanson."

Bonnie shook the nurse's hand. "So how is he?"

The nurse let go of Bonnie's hand and looked at her sympathetically. "Not very good. He is in a lot of pain right now. And it appears that he can not feel anything below his waist."

Bonnie gasped. "Will he be okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We're waiting on the doctor. He will probably want to run some tests on your husband." The nurse left Bonnie and Joe alone.

A few minutes later, a man wearing a white lab coat appeared. The doctor, Bonnie presumed. Dr. Lewis Edwards had white skin and short brown neatly kept hair. Bonnie let go of Joe's hand and stood up.

Dr. Edwards approached Bonnie and extended his hand. Bonnie shook it. He had a nice strong grip. "Hi. I'm Dr. Edwards."

"Hi, Dr. Edwards. I'm Bonnie, Joe's wife."

He let go of Bonnie's hand and turned to Joe. "And this is Joe, I assume?"

Bonnie turned to him. "Yes."

"The nurses have briefed me on your husband's condition. I suspect that he has a broken spine, but I want to run some tests to make sure." He began examining Joe's body.

"Okay. How serious is a broken spine?"

"Very serious. A broken spine could leave your husband permanently disabled." Dr. Edwards continued to examine Joe's body. He paid special attention to Joe's legs. He noticed that they were limp, and they were still twisted. Dr. Edwards moved closer to Joe. He took a small needle and pricked Joe's legs with it.

Joe did not respond.

"Did you feel that, Mr. Swanson."

"Feel...what?" Joe replied weakly.

"Just what I thought."

He had a nurse come in to assist him in rolling Joe over so that Dr. Edwards could examine his back. The nurse got on one side of Joe and Dr. Edwards got on the other side.

"At the count of three, let us roll him over on his side. One...two...three!"

The nurse grabbed Joe and pulled him to her while Dr. Edward pushed Joe on his side. This caused Joe a lot of pain. Joe cried out in pain.

Bonnie stood right beside him beside. She hated to see him like this, in so much pain. She tried to comfort him. She stroked his hair gently. "It's okay, Joe."

"Hmm...just what I was thought: his lower back is swollen." Dr. Edwards remarked.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"That is one of the signs that it is broken." He lightly touched the swollen area."

"AHH!" screamed poor Joe. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone!

"Okay, Nurse. Let's roll him back over."

Now Dr. Edwards pulled Joe towards him while the nurse pushed Joe away from her. Joe was rolled back over on his back. He continued to cry in pain.

Dr. Edwards turned back to Bonnie. "I need to get a CT scan of his lower back. You can wait in the waiting area."

Bonnie didn't want to leave Joe, but she knew she had took. She kissed him. Bonnie went into the waiting room. She sat down in a pink plush chair next to the door, and sobbed. This was turning out to be the worst Christmas ever!

After Bonnie left, Dr. Edwards administered pain medicine in his IV so he'd be calm for the test. It knocked Joe right out. Then a couple of other nurses returned to the room to take Joe to his next test. They and Dr. Edwards surrounded his bed. Dr. Edwards unlocked the brake and they began moving forward. They entered a big stainless steel room. In the middle was what looked like a huge white donut with a narrow table attached. The nurses parked Joe's bed beside the table and left. Two technicians approached Joe and lifted him onto the table. They rolled him over and layed him on his stomach. One technician had with her some thin white milky-looking liquid used to make Joe's insides glow. She hooked a bag of it to Joe's IV line. She pulled Joe's pants down and shoved a big tube of the white liquid up Joe's ass.

Everyone left the room. The machine above Joe begin to whir. The table started moving inside of the big donut hole.

In the adjacent room, Dr. Edwards and the technicians watched the monitors in front of them as they began highlighting Joe's spine. There was no doubt in Dr. Edwards's mind now: Joe's spine was not only broken, it was shattered. The technicians left the room to tend to Joe while Dr. Edwards continued studying the images. He was trying to decide on the next step to take. Usually he operated, but he didn't know if Joe's insurance would pay for the procedure.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This scene is taken directly from "Burnin' Down the Bayit".<strong>)

A few hours later Joe was wheeled into an operating room. The nurses lifted Joe onto the surgical bed. But before Dr. Edwards could operate, he had to see if Joe's insurance would pay for it. Dr. Edwards listened to Joe's heart. Joe was just waking up from his drug-induced sleep. Joe was barely conscious, but he would never forget what happened next.

Dr. Edward turned to a phone that was on the wall. He dialed and waited until someone answered. "Hello, I'm calling on behalf of your policyholder, Joe Swanson. He's badly injured his spine." He paused to listen to listen to the person on the other end. "Well, there's a new procedure that, if administered immediately, should restore his ability to walk."

The person on the other end had one question. "How much will that cost?"

"$200,000. We also have a wheelchair."

"How much?"

"$60." Dr. Edwards listened. "Okay." He hung up the phone & turned to his barely-conscious patient. "They're going with 'B'," Dr. Edwards explain unsympathecally.

Joe couldn't react...maybe it was the medicine. But Joe just stared at his doctor, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

Dr. Edwards continued, in the same cold tone. "You're paralyzed from the waist. You'll never walk again."

Dr. Edwards left Joe. A couple of nurse came back. They didn't know why, they just knew that there would be no operation. They lift Joe onto a gurney and wheeled him away.

* * *

><p>Dr. Edwards went to the waiting room to talk to Bonnie.<p>

As soon as Bonnie saw him, she stood up. "How is he?"

Dr. Edwards stopped in front of her. "Mrs. Swanson, your husband is paralyzed from the waist. He'll never walk again."

"Can't you operate and fix it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The insurance company won't pay for it. But they will pay for a wheelchair."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, what if we paid for it?"

"It's $200,000."

"What if we raise the money, then come back."

"The surgery only works if it's performed immediately."

At that, Bonnie lost it. She began to cry. "So you're just going to do nothing?"

"We'll get him the wheelchair."

Bonnie continued to cry.

"You can go see him now if you want. He's in Recovery."

Dr. Edwards led Bonnie to Joe.

Bonnie approached her husband. "Hi." _Does he know?_

"Hi." Joe replied, groggy and emotionless.

Bonnie looked into Joe's eyes. So sad. He knew. "Joe..."

But he wouldn't look at her. He felt completely numb. "The insurance screwed me." He said, no emotion in his voice.

Bonnie hugged him.

Joe didn't respond.

"I want to get him set up in a room. I suggest that you go home. There's nothing more that we can do tonight." Dr. Edwards interrupted.

Reluctantly, Bonnie agreed to go on home. She kissed Joe on the lips. "I will see you later. I love you so much."

But Joe did not respond.

"Joe?"

Joe remained frozen, in shock.

After Bonnie left the hospital, Dr. Edwards prepared to move Joe to his room. He enlisted the help of a couple of nurse. "Okay, let's get him upstairs." Dr. Edwards got at the head of the bed, a nurse got to the foot of the bed, a nurse got on each side of the bed, and one nurse took a hold of his IV pole. Dr. Edward unlocked the break that was under the bed, then slowly they began wheeling him out of the emergency room. They went out of the room, down a couple of corridors, rode up a floor in the elevator. They wheeled him in the room and parked the bed beside a hospital bed. They locked the break in place, put down the side rails. Then they got into position to lift him onto the new bed. They counted to three, then lifted him to the new bed. After he was positioned in the bed, they took the old bed and left.

A new nurse entered his room. She had white skin and long blond hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. She approached Joe. Dr. Edwards briefed her on Joe's situation. "Hi, Mr. Swanson. My name is Abbie Hall. I will be your nurse while you are staying here. Let's get these clothes off of you and get you into something more comfortable."

Joe didn't respond to her, either.

First thing that Abblie did was straighten Joe's legs out. They were still twisted. She took Joe's shoes and socks off. Abbie sat Joe up and took off his shirt. Then she gently lay Joe back down and took off his belt. Next, Abbie took Joe's pants off of him. his legs just lay there, totally limp. She left his underwear on. After Joe was stripped down to his underwear, Abbie took a moment to look him over. Bruises were on his body from the fall. She lightly touched one of them.

It was the first time since hearing the news that Joe reacted. He screamed out in pain.

"Sorry."

Abbie then hooked Joe up to the machines that surrounded his bed. She wiped his chest and stomach with an alcoholic cloth, cleaning them. She put two patches on his chest, one on each side, as well as one patch on the center of his stomach, hooking him up to the heart monitor. Next, she sat Joe up and put a blue hospital gown on hi. She then layed him back down. She also put a clamp over his finger to keep track of his vital signs. Lastly, Abbie put a white pair of socks on Joe's feet. These were special socks: they went up to his knees and were very tight. They were to keep circulation in Joe's unmovable legs.

She then put the side rails up on his bed, and put the a button beside his head. "If you need anything, Mr. Swanson, just push this and I'll come."

Joe looked at the button, but didn't respond.

Abbie decided to leave Joe alone so he could rest. As she left the room, she dimmed the lights. "Good night, Mr. Swanson." She said as she left.

Joe took a moment to look around the room. It was all grey; everything: the wall, the floor, the machines, the chairs, the bed, everything! Then Joe buried his face in the pillow and cried.


	8. Chapter 8  Christmas Day

Bonnie arrived home really early on Christmas morning. She was so tired and emotionally drained that she almost completely forgot about Kevin. Bonnie walked over to Tonya's house and rang the doorbell.

Tonya answered the door right away. "Bonnie. Hi."

Bonna wasn't in a talkative mood, but she remained polite. "Hi."

Tonya took a good look at her neighbor. Her eyes were red and swollen, like she'd been crying. "What's going on? You look awful."

"I don't want to bother you on Christmas. I just came to get Kevin."

"How is Joe?"

"Not too good." Bonnie didn't want to get into this right now.

Sensing that Bonnie didn't feel like talking at the moment, Tonya didn't reply. She went back into her house to get Kevin. Tonya returned a few moments later with a sleeping Kevin in her arms. "He's getting heavy." Tonya remarked as she handed him to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave a little smile. "I know. He's going to be just like his dad."

The two women stood quietly on Tonya porch together.

Finally, Bonnie broke the silence. "I better go. He's getting heavy. Thank you for watching him."

"Oh, anytime. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Bonnie didn't feel merry this Christmas. She carried Kevin next door to their house. The house was still decorated. The decorations that were once so joyful were now just sad. Bonnie walked into the living room. More decorations. Bonnie looked up at the star on top of the tree. Joe climbed up there on a step ladder and placed the star.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks ago, the Swansons were in the living room, decorating the Christmas tree.<p>

Joe was putting some ordaments around the top of the tree when Kevin came running up to him. "Dad. Dad!"

Joe turned to his son.

Kevin was holding a big gold star up toward Joe's face. "Can you put the star on now?" That was always Kevin's favorite part of the tree (besides the gifts, of course).

"Okay. Let me go get the ladder." Joe retrieved the step ladder from the garage. He set it up right in front of the tree. He took the start from his son and walked up the ladder. "Okay. Here we go." Joe placed the star on top of the tree, his family watching.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed. Christmas may never be the same again. She took Kevin to bed and tucked him in. She hoped that he wouldn't get up too early. She was exhausted!<p>

Bonnie went to her room and layed down in her bed. She didn't even bother to put her nightgown on. All she could think about was Joe. He had to be devastated! He was so active and athletic. He won trophies in college for playing baseball. Bonnie gasped.

She got out of bed and walked out to the garage. There, standing against the wall with a big bow on top, was a brand new mountain bike. Joe had been needing a new bike, and Bonnie wanted to surprise him with this gift. Bonnie walked over the the bike. It was beautiful; the best on the market. Now it would never been ridden. She had saved the reciept, so she could probably take it back. Still, it made her sad.

After a few more minutes, Bonnie went back into the house and went to bed. She was exhausted. She did not even bother changing into her night clothes.

Just a mere two hours after Bonnie went to bed, Kevin came bouncing into her room. "It's Christmas!" He ran to the bed and jumped onto the bed. He crawled up to where Bonnie was. He noticed right away that his dad was not sleeping beside of her. "Mom, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Bonnie slowly woke up. She was still very tired. But she sat up and put on a happy face for Kevin. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." She gave him a big kiss.

"Hey, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"Come sit down beside Mom for a minute." Bonnie patted Joe's side of the bed. Kevin crawled up and sat down beside his Mom. "Kevin, last night I had to go to the hospital. That's why you had to go to Tonya's. Dad's hurt. He fell off of a roof while investigating a crime. He's hurt really bad. He has to stay in the hospital for a while, until the doctor knows what's wrong." Bonnie couldn't tell him today.

Kevin took a moment to think about what his mom was telling him. Finally, he looked up at Bonnie. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course. We're going to go there later today."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go open our presents now?"

"Why don't we wait until we go to the hospital? That way Dad can be with us."

Kevin jumped out of bed, ready to start the day. Bonnie went in the kitchen and fixed breakfast while Kevin started getting ready.

After breakfast, Bonnie got ready to go to the hospital. Bonnie felt a little better after taking a shower. After she was ready, she packed up the gifts & Kevin, then went to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Bonnie approached the front desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Joe Swanson's room."<p>

Abbie turned to Bonnie. She smiled. "You must be Mr. Swanson's wife."

"Yes."

Abbie pointed. "He's right in there."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Abbie, your husband's nurse."

"I'm Bonnie and this is our son, Kevin." Bonnie turned and led Kevin to Joe's room. They entered the small room. Joe was sitting up in bed, which was surrounded by different beeping machines. Joe's body was hooked to these machines by various tubes and cords.

Bonnie approached Joe's bed. "Merry Christmas, Joe!" Bonnie gave him a kiss. She noticed that his eyes were puffy and red. She also noticed that he hadn't touched his breakfast.

At first, Joe ignored Bonnie. The Kevin approached the bed. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

Joe was surprised to see Kevin. Actually, he hadn't thought about Kevin at all since being at the hospital. Joe knew that he had to ack cheerful, for his son. He pasted on a smile. "Merry Christmas, Kevin!" He hugged Kevin.

"How are you feeling?" The question came from Bonnie.

"Good."

Bonnie knew that Joe was lying, but she didn't say anything. "We brought gifts."

Bonnie sat down while Kevin passed out the gifts. After the gifts were sorted, the family opened their gifts. Kevin tore into his, while Bonnie and Joe unwrapped theirs slowly. Bonnie decided that Joe would never know about the bike; luckily, she had gotten him a lot of other stuff. Even though it was not an ideal Christmas, at least they were spending it together.


End file.
